Last Christmas
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: She was new to school, joining the glee club that was there. They had to do a duet. AU. KisaxOc, Glee theme


Last Christmas (KisaxOc)

**Inspiration for this one shot is Glee since I'm a little crazy Gleek. I hope you enjoy this glee themed oneshot and please don't mind me. **

His gaze fell to the floor that was in front of him, his heart shattered to a million pieces again. Biting on his lip, he wanted blood to come to the surface so he could at least feel human again. Turning his gaze to something different, he watched his crush walk away.

He was turned down for the five years for Christmas. It was always the same reason too. He looked to strange to go out with.

Grabbing his things, he walked away to the band room which was now being used for glee club. Opening the doors, he saw his teacher, Uchiha Madara, turn around to greet him.

"Kisame-kun, how are you today?" Madara asked with a cheerful smile that told the shark like man that the holidays were getting to his teacher.

"Not so great Uchiha-sensei." He answered, throwing his stuff onto his seat.

"I can see that, well, this might cheer you up. We have a new member. Arisu, since everyone's here can you please introduce yourself?" Madara asked as he stepped away from the center of the room.

Kisame, slightly interested in the new person, sat down after moving his stuff out of the way. Looking up, his heart started to flutter like it was a butterfly.

Her body wasn't too curvy but just that perfect body that had the right amount of curves. Her neon purple eyes held mysterious in them. Her indigo hair was put up in a loose bun with her bangs being untouched from the chopsticks. Her outfit was a regular old T-shirt with a guy's hoodie tossed over it with a design that you could barely make out. Ripped blue jeans with sandals completed her outfit as she took a breath.

"I'm Yoshuji, Arisu. I'm a third year, lucky me. We just moved here since I got into a fight at my last school because a bitch couldn't keep her mouth shut. Putting words in my mouth in other words. I can be caring but if you piss me off, then I'll kick your ass." She introduced herself with a smile on her face.

"Thank your Arisu-chan. Sit down behind Kisame." Madara instructed as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

She nodded and walked behind the tall man to sit down in the only vacant seat. Taking a breath, she sighed a little as she slumped a little.

"Now since we'll be leaving for Christmas vacation soon, I thought we should do some Christmas songs. I'll pair you guys off so you can choose your songs. Then you guys can perform them so we can see what you chose." Madara said as he leaned against the piano, a small smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

Both Arisu and Kisame bowed their heads in annoyance and hate at the one thing the man said. Christmas was lonely if you didn't have it to spend with someone. They were single and lonely thanks to the holiday season.

"Arisu-chan and Kisame-kun, you two can work together. Get to know each other." Madara butted in as he handed them a packet of songs to choose from.

Minutes passed as they both stared at each song then redid it over.

"Maybe we should do this one." She suggested as she pointed to Frosty the Snowman. Looking up from the paper, she caught sight of his ebony eyes that had a hint of gold in them.

"How about this one?" Kisame asked as he flipped the papers to Last Christmas.

She thought for a moment before nodding.

Each section was labeled for a guy's and girl's part as they studied the music.

**30 minutes later . . .**

"Okay, I think that's enough time for this. Itachi and Zetsu, you're both up first." Madara said as he sat down on the bench that belonged to the piano.

They walked up and cleared their throats and did the one song that people wasn't expecting – Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer.

"Next will be Pain and Konan."

They came to the center and did a sexy version of Santa Baby.

That continued that way with Arisu gripping the music sheet nervously before a hand came onto her own.

"It'll be all right Arisu-chan." Kisame said with a smile to the teen.

She nodded shakily as their names were called.

" Yeah~ ahh~ Last Christmas I gave you my heart. But the very next day you gave it away . . . " She started as she felt the butterflies that consumed her disappeared.

Kisame soon joined in afterwards, his eyes staring at her even as they moved away from each other. His heart melted as her hand touched his cheek, almost as if she was showing him real affection.

At the end, a smile came onto her face as the song finished out.

"That was very good Kisame-kun and Arisu-chan. Beautiful with the acting in it too." Madara applauded, getting a glare from the rest of them. He ignored them with a sweat drop as the bell ran.

"Kisame-kun. You seem lonely. Is something the matter?" Arisu asked, pushing a bang out of her eyesight as she grabbed her things.

"No why?"

"You seem like it. Hey, I got an idea. How about we go out on a date Christmas eve if you don't already have a girlfriend?" Arisu suggested with a smile as she walked beside the tall teen.

"That sounds great. Can't wait." He said as he leaned down and pecked her cheek.

A blush consumed her face as he continued walking as she touched her cheek gingerly. Looking up at the teen, she giggled like a school girl.

They both spent their last Christmas alone with this one with someone they love.

**So how was it? Did you like it? I hope you did since I had that song on repeat for maybe twenty minutes so I could remember the beginning lines. Well it's midnight and New Years is coming tomorrow or is it today? I'm not sure. Please Review since it's already too late to say Read. Arigatou!**


End file.
